39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Vesper
"Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better. Fear equals power, violence lead to control. destruction is the key to victory and greatness." '' '''Damien Vesper '''is the founder of the Vespers. He was born in 1455. Damien was good friends with Gideon for a while, and then betrayed him for the Master Serum. When Gideon became paranoid and moved to Cahill Island, Damien was the only person he would let on the island besides the Cahills. He has only appeared in Vespers Rising so far. History 1497 In 1497, Damien and Gideon Cahill were celebrating a Christmas feast when Gideon dared to correct him on a point of astronomy. After the feast, the two of them talked deeply about the point. 1503-1506 In 1503, Damien began his search in earnest. His reasarch suggested that the item might have been dismantled, which made his goal all the more difficult. However, he refused to give up and sent his servants on trips throughout Europe, forcing them to leave their families on end. Some were never seen again. Others came back to Ireland with various bits of information. Damien would interrogate his servants, and if the information turned out to be real, he rewarded them with generous gifts. Those he suspected of lying were beheaded. In 1504, Damien quoted,"Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better. Fear equals power, violence lead to control. destruction is the key to victory and greatness." 1507 - ''Vespers Rising In Vespers Rising, when Gideon was his enemy, his servant Balthazar told him Gideon had come. In their talk, Gideon tells Vesper he hasn't found a cure to the plague but he has found something. When Gideon does not tell, he releases a mechanism to kill him. But Gideon remains alive. Balthazar comes in to check if everything is OK. Damien notices he has a bleeding knuckle. Later, Damien comes to Gideon's house to get his research, and Gideon dies protecting it. Facts *He is the founder of the Vespers. *He wanted Gideon´s ring but does not know what it does. This is convenient as during the Madeleine portion of Vespers Rising, it was revealed Olivia said to Madeleine,"Your father's mission was to heal. Vesper's is to control. He seeks the formula and suspects the secret of the ring. With the first, he will create a race of superhumans in his service. If he discovers the latter...woe betide the world, which will then be his. *He had a spy in Gideon's household, a housekeeper named Maria whose husband was in Vespers dungeon. *He had a servant named Balthazar (seen on Video 2: Gideon and Damien) *He was the reason Gideon destroyed his lab and the master serum because Damien wanted to use the master serum to create an army of people who would drink the master serum and then conquer Britain. *The Vespers are the only ones other than the Cahills who know about the 39 Clues. *He controlled all of Ireland, except for Cahill Island, which was formally granted to Gideon Cahill's great-great-grandmother Madeleine the Matriarch after she found it by the Irish rulers. Category:Vespers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Founders Category:Master Serum Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Historic Vespers Category:Series Two